Sesa the Foreseer
|type=First-rate carrier |engine= |slipspace= |armor= |weapons= |crew= |era= |affiliation=* (formerly) * }} Sesa the Foreseer (formerly Divine Intercession in Covenant service) is a first-rate of the Eta-line in the service of the . She is the flagship of Admiral Lnur 'Bornisamee, Supreme Commander of the Grand Fleet. Sesa the Foreseer was liberated from Covenant service on November 4th, 2552 in the opening days of the . The carrier would later enter official service on August 1st, 2553 with her commissioning into the War Ministry of the Swords. In accordance with the Arbiter Edict on Decovenantization, many ships given explicitly religious names by the former Covenant were renamed in an effort to rid society of the ideology behind the . The Arbiter, , rechristened Divine Intercession as Sesa the Foreseer, the first of many ships in the fledgling fleet to be named for Sangheili heroes. Sesa the Foreseer was rechristened in the namesake of the late , a who was denounced as a heretic by the for claiming the Great Journey as a false ideology. The ship's name immortalized his role in pursuing Sangheili independence mere days before his race was forcefully ejected from the Covenant. These events culminated in widespread denouncement of the Great Journey and ultimately secession from being subjects of the . Her entry in the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) registry is listed with the unique signature code CAS-U382 ''Sesa the Foreseer, denoting her as the 382nd CAS-class vessel to be identified since first contact with the Covenant. Neither the former Covenant nor the Swords War Ministry have designated their ships with numbers, thus this UNSC practice has gone unobserved. Lineage Command staff Shipmasters A is the presiding military officer of the Swords War Ministry and its Covenant predecessor, the Ministry of Resolution, charged with the command of an individual vessel. Shipmasters oversee all administrative and tactical tasks as ordered by the Hierarchs, regional governance, or by their fleet. These officers are also granted authority to conduct detached operations. Command ships, such as ''Sesa the Foreseer, may combine the office of shipmaster under the discretion of an officer who is also a . In ascending order *Commander Yuo 'Tafkamee — 9 April 2542 to 12 December 2548 *Commander Kirra 'Ahrmonroee — 18 February 2549 to 2 November 2552 *Alpha Chieftain Siddus — 2 November 2552 to 4 November 2552 *Commander Huki 'Ahrmonroai — 4 November 2552 to 26 May 2555 *Captain Shij 'Taralumee — 26 May 2555 to 29 May 2555 *Admiral Lnur 'Bornisamee — 29 May 2555 to present Sub-Legate were San'Shyuum duly appointed by a committee of the Ministries of and Resolution and the as the civilian leader of Covenant military units. Each of these bodies grants an individual title and charge to the Sub-Legate. As Inquisitor, they maintained a unit's fervent adherence to the Great Journey and presided over the trial and punishment of convicted heretics. A Sub-Legate in their role as Resolute was the unit's representative to their fleet's and ensured military allegiance to civilian leadership. Lastly, as Concord, they upheld unity and prosperity between the various member races. The appointment was ultimately abolished with Sangheili independence from the Covenant in the Great Schism. In ascending order *Sub-Legate T'Huo Morbo — 11 July 2552 to 2 November 2552 Parent units Administrative *Ministry of Resolution — 9 April 2542 to 4 November 2552 *Combined Fleet of Retribution — 4 November 2552 to 8 March 2553 *Council of the High Masters — 8 March 2553 to 30 July 2553 *War Ministry of the Swords — 1 August 2553 to present Operational From 9 April 2542 to 16 September 2552; in descending order *'' '' **Carrier Order Beta ***Grouping Nwari ***Grouping Acjiho From 23 September 2552 to 4 November 2552; in descending order *'' '' **Main Order From 4 November 2552 to 30 March 2555; in descending order *'' '' **''Independent Line of Homogeneous Clarity'' ***Scouting Order Psi ****Grouping Rgaio ***Carrier Order Alpha ****Grouping Siahl From 7 April 2555 to present; in descending order *''Grand Fleet'' **Carrier Order Epsilon ***Grouping Mkae **Carrier Order Beta ***Grouping Yoonyul **Main Order Posts *Fleet Anchorage Kwajalein **Kwajalein Atoll, Marshall Islands, Earth **2 December 2552 to 21 January 2553 *Forces Staging Area Yermo **Ther Valley, Vadam, Sanghelios **7 April 2555 to present Category:Carriers Category:Covenant ships